I'm here, Waiting
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are living under one roof but they're not lovers. Yuki has his girfriend, and Shuichi is loving and waiting for Yuki. Breaking up with his girlfriend, Yuki got depressed and hadn't eaten for a while. Shuichi got worried.


**A/N**: After a long time… I'm back! Ok.. so who missed me anyway… ahahaha… Here's my first non-HxH fic. Hope you like it! Btw, Yuki has a girlfriend, and Shuichi… well… he's in love with Yuki still.. Some characters might be OOC and I apologize for that. Quite Au too… x3

**Disclaimers**: I do not own all the Gravitation characters here. I wish I do own Yuki and Shuichi though. XD

'_TEXT' _ thoughts

I'm here, Waiting 

Shindou Shuichi, lead vocalist of Bad Luck, was once again living in with the romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. After months of living in and running away of Yuki's apartment, the two were once again at peace. Nothing really changed; Yuki still has his girlfriend, and he still has a brat with him inside his apartment. On the other hand, Shuichi still feels something for Yuki. He loves Yuki, and he believed that he couldn't stand a chance against Yuki's girlfriend if he would fight for his love.

One day, Shuichi gathered up enough courage to confess his love. Playing with a piece of Pocky in his mouth, he waited for Yuki to walk out of his cell, his study.

"Mou… Yuki's still not coming out." Looking down at the floor, the pink-haired brat worried. "He should be coming out any time now." It was like Shuichi memorized Yuki's schedule. He knew the time when the novelist would have a craving for beer, would go to open the fridge and would open a can of beer. He had that feeling creeping inside his body for a while now. "Yuki…"

At that moment, the door swung open, and the blonde came out as expected. Shuichi jumped up from his seat. He could feel is heart beating faster. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. This was the moment in his dreams. "Anou… Yuki.." Shuichi started. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he began blushing.

Yuki looked at Shuichi with a puzzled look. His brat wasn't supposed to be there. If he remembered it correctly, the brat should be at NG records by now. Eying Shuichi from head to toe, Yuki asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at NG records today?"

"Iie! I told you yesterday… ahem.. 'Ne Yuki!'" Shuichi said in a very cute voice, "'I'll be staying home tomorrow Practice has been cancelled' You weren't listening were you!" He pouted.

"Why would I listen anyway?" Yuki drank his cold beer all the way down.

Shuichi pouted more then he looked down. "ne… Yuki…"

"What?"

"Umm…"

"You're getting as red as a tomato. You fine?"

"I am!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! Yuki…. I…" Shuichi went closer to Yuki. Blushing madly, he looked at Yuki's eyes.

"You?"

"I… I love you Yuki."

Yuki felt arms wrapped around his neck. Soft lips closed against his lips. That pink-haired brat he was living with just kissed him. As they parted, the writer was still quite shocked. "You…"

"I love you Yuki. It's been a long time since I felt something for you. I.. I can't hold it inside anymore. I…. I know you have a girlfriend, and I'm sure I'm not even close to being a match to her for your love. But… but… I'll be here waiting for you. I'll still be here." Shuichi smiled but Yuki had his snob expression on her face. Shuichi backed off. "I'm sorry."

Yuki went back to his room and locked up the door as usual. It was as if nothing happened. A tear ran down the vocalist's smooth cheeks. "I guess… it's a no then." He sniffled and wiped the tears away. "I'll wait. I will."

For a few weeks, Yuki and Shuichi weren't talking to each other. As much as Shuichi wanted to approach Yuki, the novelist would always avoid him. He would lock up in his room and shut the door to separate himself from Shuichi.

A month already passed by and Yuki was still avoiding Shuichi. Troubled, Shuichi tried everything just to hear Yuki talking back to him. It didn't matter if it was scolding he would get or even grunting from Yuki. He would be happy just to hear his voice. "Yukiiii!" Crying, as always, Shuichi desperately knocked out of Yuki's door. There was no answer or even a sign of annoyance. It was hopeless to force the novelist speak up. Losing hope, Shuichi rested on the couch, his bed. He brushed off his tears as he wiped his hands on his face. "I'll wait Yuki… even until eternity." He whispered.

Just then, Shuichi heard the novelist's angry voice coming beyond the closed door. "FINE! THEN WE GO OUR OWN WAYS!" Yuki's voice was so loud that even the neighbors could hear it. There was a slamming of the telephone, and the vocalist couldn't help worrying. Shuichi approached the cold door again and called out, "Yuki… Yuki… daijobou?" this time, the door opened and there stood an angry novelist.

"Ne Yuki… what happened?"

"None of your business." Yuki growled as he got one of the cans of beers.

'_Yuki… he… he talked to me! WAII!' _Shuichi was jumping up and down in his imagination.

"Have you… broken up with your girlfriend?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki just glared at him suggesting to keep his mouth shut and went back to his study.

"He broke up with his girlfriend! Yesh! Now is the time that I, the great Shindou Shuichi, make a move! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shuichi immediately cooked lunch for Yuki. "He'll like this for sure!"

After making the food, Shuichi placed them on a tray and brought it to Yuki's room. "Yuki! I cooked food! Eat up!" with a wide smile, Shuichi entered the room.

"I won't."

"Yuki! I may have zero talent in writing lyrics but I know how to cook a bit! There's no poison I guarantee!"

"I told you I won't! Got it! What's your problem!" Yuki glared at Shuichi again.

"I… I'm sorry. Here's the food if ever you're hungry." Shuichi was going to place the tray on the table when Yuki told him to bring the food out. "But Yuki…"

"OUT!"

Scared, Shuichi ran out of the room. He placed the food on the kitchen table. Sighing, "I'll make sure Yuki will eat food next time! He has too! I'll force him to if it calls for drastic measures!"

Day after day, Shuichi brought in food for Yuki. As many times as Shuichi cooked food, Yuki rejected it. The novelist hadn't eaten food for three consecutive days, and this was making the vocalist worry. "Forcing wasn't effective." Shuichi sighed again. "Darn it!"

Shuichi brought in food again. "Yuki… please eat." Grabbing a spoon, Shuichi scooped some soup and tried to feed Yuki. Still, Yuki didn't open his mouth. "Please Yuki… please…" then the novelist felt arms wrapped around him. He also felt water on his arm… a tear. Yuki looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi was crying. Tears flowed from his eyes continuously. "Please Yuki. Please eat… even a little. Do it for me. If not as a lover, as a friend… please Yuki. If you don't want do it for me, please do it for yourself. Yuki…" A pink fluff of hair went out of the door, releasing Yuki from the embrace.

Yuki stared at the food and started to think about the words the brat told him. His hand started to grab the spoon, and he tasted the food. After three days without food intake, the food tasted great. "Heh… eventhough it's not really good, it tastes great I guess." Yuki started to eat.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was in the bathroom wiping his tears away. "I guess Yuki's angry at me for doing that." He went back to the room. "Gomen ne Yuki. I.."

"It's about time you got here. Take the plates away; I'm done eating."

"Y-yuki… y-you… a-ate! WAII! Yuki did it for me! For me! Hwai!" Shuichi's eyes lit up with hope and his smile was very wide.

"I did not do it for you. I did it for myself."

Shuichi only smiled. "Hai! At least you ate something." He fixed the plates and went out carrying it. "I want Yuki to continue recovering and overcoming his depression!"

After that day, Yuki continued to recover, and Shuichi was happy about it. That was not all. Yuki started to talk to Shuichi again. This made Shuichi happier and more energetic than usual. The vocalist was having hope that he would sleep beside Yuki some time now but it never came. He was still sleeping on the couch… alone and cold. He was still hoping to have that chance though.

A stormy night came. Thunder boomed aloud and lighting flashed eerily. Curled up on the couch, Shuichi tried to sleep. No matter how much he tried to ignore the sounds, he couldn't. He was still scared. "ugh… can't… sleep…" switching from side to side, Shuichi couldn't help being restless. He sat up straight, and he saw a figure in front of him. "Y-Yuki! You scared me!"

The figure looked at him. "Can't sleep because you're scared? You're such a baby."

"I'm not!" Shuichi pouted, puffing his cheeks and turning chibi.

"Right," Yuki smiled.

Noticing the smile, Shuichi felt happy again. "Hwai! Yuki just smiled! Wai wai wai!"

Yuki covered his ears. "Stop it already! You're getting annoying. I'll be changing my mind of taking you to bed."

Shuichi stopped. "Yuki's… taking me… to bed! HWAIII! Yuki's taking me to bed!" he jumped for joy.

"That's it… I'm not taking you." Yuki stood up and started to walk when Shuichi grabbed Yuki's clothes.

"I promise I'll keep quiet!" He smiled cutely.

Yuki carried the brat and whispered, "Ok.. I'll agree to be your lover." He closed in his face to Shuichi's. Their lips closed in together for a sweet kiss.

-Owari!-

There… finished! So… How'd you guys like it? please review! Just a simple one-shot. )


End file.
